Lifting heavy objects, such as metal plates and boxes, used in machines such as turbomachine package assemblies, is very difficult and unsafe, primarily, due to the weight of these loads, which go up to thousands of pounds. Various lifting tools are known and intended to be used along with loading or unloading machines, such as cranes and hoisting implements, for lifting such heavy objects. Such objects are generally intended to be positioned inside panels and/or casings which limit access space for an operator operating the lifting and positioning of the object. Therefore, attaching and detaching of such lifting tools also becomes a challenge for the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,393,101 relates to a lifting clamp capable of securely retaining thin-edged elements during a lifting operation. The lifting clamp includes a support member provided with a gripping surface, a pivotally mounted cam secured in spaced relationship with the gripping surface and adapted to co-act with the gripping surface during the lifting operation. The cam is shaped such that upon rotation, the element to be lifted is secured tightly between the cam and the gripping surface.